Traditional gaming machines having a radiation mechanism are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Paten Publication No. 154699/2008. Generally, in these gaming machines, external air is taken into a casing to cool down a control board and a power source device. The external air after being used for cooling is discharged outside the casing.